


Mutual Feelings

by xKookiesandCreamx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, But it can be read as him having the short hair if thats not ya thang, Character's named spelled as Viktor, Experienced Yuuri, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frottage, Inexperienced Victor, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sort of? - Freeform, Then smut, Virgin Victor, mainly fluff, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, long, silver hair pulled back into a ponytail upon a head held high, walked into his last first class of the semester. The class was "Library Research 150", and it was a simple class that fulfilled the general education requirement for public speaking. Meaning, he wouldn't have to take "Communications 100", an entire class devoted to doing speeches and being graded on said speeches. Also known as an absolute nightmare. At least to him. The thought of speaking his heavily accented English in front of a class of Americans that was probably over 100 students deep? Not for him. Nuh-uh. No way.Quickly enough, the classroom fills with more students, but the seat beside him remains empty.Then, right as the professor is in the middle of introducing herself, a haggard looking asian boy shuffles into the classroom in a flurry of movement. And takes the seat next to him.He gives him as much attention as he does with anyone that’s not in his tiny friend group (read: none). Little does he know that just in a matter of a couple of months he will become a major part of his life in the best of ways.





	Mutual Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh boy lemme just...throw this into the void. Hello everyone. I made a similar introduction into this fandom on my (still unfinished, cries forever) multi-chapter Victuuri fic, but figured i'd do it again for the "I only read finished fanfics crowd" (not a dig, I am one of ya'll cos I hate cliffhangers and getting attached to something not done). If you couldn't tell by my 4 (?) year old account name, I used to write and be an active member of the Sterek and Teen Wolf fandom. But, now that the show has died a messy death, I've moved on to other ventures. Mainly this ship because I can't get enough of this series and this pairing my god I love it/them so much. 
> 
> Now, this was a nagging little plot bunny in my mind, and i'm not insanely proud of it or anything, but I *needed* to write it. Basically because this was my life, at least sort of. I'm very much American with no accent, but there was the cutest Japanese guy in my Library Research class last semester and this kind of just shat from my brain because of that.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy!

Viktor Nikiforov, long, silver hair pulled back into a ponytail upon a head held high, walked into his last first class of the semester. The class was "Library Research 150", and it was a simple class that fulfilled the general education requirement for public speaking. Meaning, he wouldn't have to take "Communications 100", an entire class devoted to doing speeches and being graded on said speeches. Also known as an absolute nightmare. At least to him. The thought of speaking his heavily accented English in front of a class of Americans that was probably over 100 students deep? Not for him. Nuh-uh. No way. 

So, now here he is, stuck in a dingy classroom in the basement of the university's library. He takes a seat at the end of one of the four-person desks, and touches the mouse to turn on the (pretty outdated) desktop computer. 

Quickly enough, the classroom fills with more students, but the seat beside him remains empty. He doesn't pay it any mind, really. He's been at this university now for two years, and it seems the American students are still pretty intimidated by tall Russian students with platinum hair. He likes it anyways, more space for him to stretch out.

Then, right as the professor is in the middle of introducing herself, a haggard looking asian boy shuffles into the classroom in a flurry of movement. And takes the seat next to him.

He gives him as much attention as he does with anyone thats not in his tiny friend group (read: none). Little does he know that just in a matter of a couple of months will he become a major entity in his life.

 

~~~ 

 

Yuuri tries valiantly to catch his breath as he rushes to his last first class of the week. He's only two days into the semester and already feels like he's going to have an anxiety attack. He didn't mean to nap so late, but he forgot to set an alarm. Which leads him to now.

Now being him, rushing into the small classroom in basement of the library. He shoots the professor an apologetic smile, and looks for a seat. The only one open is between a girl texting away on her phone with nails that are just a little too long, pointy, and black for him to be comfortable, and a guy with silver hair that looks like a statue come to life. Woah.

He sits, and gets adjusted as quietly as he can. Turning to face the professor, he listens half-heartedly to her explanation of the course. He doesn't care much after all. All he cares about is the fact that taking it got him out of taking "Communications 100", and butchering the English language with his heavy Japanese accent in front of multitudes of kids, all for a grade. 

Adjusting in his seat, he coughs a few times, lungs still trying to adjust after being strained from the rushed walk here. As he coughs, he notices the Greek God next to him shift away slightly. Which, ouch, he's not diseased or anything. But okay.

 

~~~

 

Viktor doesn't think much of the asian boy who sits next to him every class and coughs on and off for 20 minutes. That is, until the first group project rolls around. 

Viktor, personally, hates group projects, but he hates them even more if they're group presentation projects. He guesses that two presentations isn't as bad as weekly speeches, but he's still mad that he has to give any sort of presentation at all. 

But, he and his group make it through, even though Viktor can feel the eyes of all his group members burning into him as he stumbles through his part, sentences so easily crafted on paper broken once they burst past his lips. Words and letters accented far differently from his peers. 

He can feel himself blushing, and he hates it. Hates that the entire class can lay witness to his embarrassment. Wishes he could hide his emotions like the statues so many thirsty Grindr boys compare him to.

Nevertheless, he finishes, and takes his seat after, cheeks still blazing. For now, his only solace is the fact that there were some native English speakers who were worse off at presenting than he was, perfect American accents and all.

But, he ends up finding more encouragement in the asian boy. Because he stumbles right through his presentation just like Viktor, words accented oddly and participles dropped, voice a mumble, probably to lessen his embarrassment. 

As he takes in the boy, he finds it a shame that it took him practically two months to notice him. Because wow, there is a lot to notice. 

The boy is, frankly, gorgeous. Black hair artfully disheveled across his forehead. Big brown eyes behind blue framed glasses. The cutest blush spreading across the cutest nose and slightly rounded cheeks. And wow, his jeans do nothing to hide his thighs. Viktor has a fleeting thought of those thighs wrapped around him, and swallows it away with a clearing of his throat.

At the noise, the boy makes eye contact with him, just as he says his last sentence. Whatever he sees on Viktor's face makes him shyly and quickly avert his eyes, and Viktor watches as his blush deepens more. Huh, interesting...

 

~~~

Yuuri watches in fascination as the Greek God of a guy he's been sitting next to stumbles through his part of the presentation. Not only is the guy gorgeous, he's apparently Russian, too.

Yuuri both finds it incredibly endearing, but also sympathizes with the guy, _Viktor_ , because he knows the language struggle all too well. 

And he makes this known when he stumbles through his own presentation. He can feel his cheeks burning hot like fire, and the glares from his group members burning even hotter. He knows he's fucking up his own part of the presentation, but he also doesn't care. The guys in his group have been assholes to him from the very beginning, apparently equating being foreign with being stupid, since they literally wrote out what he had to say for him on a garishly bright orange index card. He didn't even care enough to protest. Saved him time and effort.

Now though, as he finishes his last sentence, he looks up and sees Viktor staring at him. He has no idea what the expression on his face means, but he doesn't look long enough to dissect it. Instead, he shyly moves his eyes away, cursing himself when his cheeks blush more. 

 

~~~

 

Viktor practically vaults out of his chair once the rest of the presentations are done and the professor dismisses them. Its not because he hates the class. Its more so he can catch up with Yuuri, who left the class even faster than he did. 

He thought up what he would say for the entire rest of the class. Complements, pickup lines, jokes.

Instead, what comes out when he finally, _finally_ catches up to him, is an awkward "Hello".

Yuuri, on his part, startles completely, and trips down the step he was on. Viktor winces, yeah, he probably should have waited until Yuuri was off the stairs to talk to him.

Viktor grabs for his arm, "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Are you okay?!", he realizes a second too late that he practically yelled all that at the poor boy, and laments how fucked he is. And not in the good way.

Surprisingly though, Yuuri doesn't make a mad dash for the dorms, and instead gently dislodges Viktor's grip on his arm, and continues down the rest of the steps. Viktor follows.

"It's okay. I um, it's okay." Yuuri says, rubbing the back of his neck in a sign of awkwardness. When he catches on that Viktor's following him, he slows his pace, and looks at him curiously.

"Oh! Well good. Um, I liked your presentation." Viktor says with a smile, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks. He isn't even really sure where Yuuri is walking to. He has no idea what dorm he even lives in, if that's where he's headed. He could be a freshman for all Viktor knows and live on a completely different end of campus than him. All he knows is he would willingly follow Yuuri anywhere.

"Oh, really?", Yuuri asks, sounding surprised. At Viktor's nod, he blushes, and looks down shyly. "Thank you. I liked yours too."

"Really?" Viktor asks, equally surprised. Yuuri nods and gives him the cutest shy smile. 

"Yeah, I liked how even though you have an accent, you didn't let it...get in the way. Not like I did." He says, self deprecatingly.

"What? No! Yuuri your presentation was _great_ , accent and all." Viktor encourages. 

"Everyone could barely hear me." Yuuri says sadly. 

But now, Viktor notices that they're heading towards the sophomore and junior dorms. Huh, he wonders which one Yuuri is.

" _I_ could hear you. You just had to listen more closely is all." 

Yuuri gives him another adorable shy smile, "Well thank you. I'm just glad its over with. I'm not looking forward to the next one. By myself."

"Ugh yeah, I'd almost prefer working with a group of assholes again instead of giving a solo presentation." Viktor groans, and Yuuri nods in agreement.

They pause in the cul-de-sac of dorm buildings, as though they're suddenly realizing where they are.

"Oh! Um. I'm sorry if you don't live down here and I just led you somewhere you didn't need to go." Yuuri rushes out apologetically. 

"Oh, its no problem, I actually live over there." Viktor says, pointing to the dorm labeled 'Fogarty'. 

"Oh really? That's where I live. What room are you?" Yuuri asks. Viktor is more than excited at this turn of events.

"E200b. You?" He says, and watches Yuuri's eyes widen.

"I live in E201b!" He says excitedly.

"Really? Wow! How have we not crossed paths by now?" Viktor says, astonished. 

Yuuri shrugs, "Weird how things go." He says, before heading to the dorm and unlocking it. Viktor follows him inside and up the small flight of stairs.

"Well, um. It was nice talking to you, Viktor. I'll see you next class." Yuuri says from his perch before his door.

Viktor nods from in front of his own dorm, "Yes! Definitely." 

Yuuri is halfway in his dorm when Viktor decides, 'fuck it'. 

"Yuuri? Do you want to grab lunch sometime?" He calls. 

Yuuri pokes his head back out of his dorm, looking surprised, but pleased, if the blush on his cheeks is any indication.

"Yeah! Sure." He smiles.

"Want to exchange numbers?" Viktor asks, and Yuuri nods, walking over and exchanging phones.

He's just handing his phone back when a darker skinned boy with dark brown hair pokes his head out of Yuuri's room.

"Yuuri! The hot guy from your library class is our neighbor?!" The stranger yells excitedly. 

Viktor turns to raise an eyebrow at Yuuri. Hot huh? Yuuri blushes, and turns to the boy, directing a glare at him. 

"Phichit! Get back in the room!" He yells, before turning back to Viktor with an apologetic expression.

"I uh...i'm sorry about my friend. He's uh..." he falters, before yelling out, "Well! Text me!", before rushing back into his room, leaving a stupefied Viktor standing with a smirk in front of his dorm. 

Oh, he's _definitely_ going to text him now. 

~~~

 

Later that night, Viktor decides to take advantage of the new contact he has in his phone.

 

_Viktor: Hey Yuuri, it's Viktor!_

 

_Yuuri: Hey Viktor :)_

 

He never thought a smiley emoji could make his heart skip a beat, but here he is. He tells himself to play it cool. Get to know him first. Ease into asking him to hang out. But, it seems his fingers have a mind of their own.

 

_Viktor: Did you want to grab dinner with me tomorrow?_

 

Dammit. Great. Now he's going to think he's a complete weirdo. He shoves his phone down onto his bed, and smothers his face in his pillow. Maybe if he tries hard enough he'll suffocate. 

The sound of his phone going off makes him fling the pillow off his face like a projectile.

 

_Yuuri: Sure! When and where?_

 

Viktor actually squeals. He's never been more thankful that Chris has night classes.

 

_Viktor: How about 5:00? Unless a different time works better for you...i'm free for the rest of the day after 2. :) Oh! And I was thinking the little pizza place at the top of campus? They have really good milkshakes and flatbread pizza._

 

He finds himself biting his nails in nervousness, and instantly regrets it. Oh god, Chris is going to give him such an insufferable lecture on how bad the habit is. Ugh. 

The sound of his phone going off again almost makes up for the future nagging he'll have to endure.

 

 _Yuuri:_ _That sounds great :) See you then_

 

He squeals again, and hastily types out his reply.

 

_Viktor: See you then! :D_

 

He has to restrain himself from adding a heart emoji. It seems even his subconscious knows how too soon that action is.

 

~~~

 

It isn't until the next day, that Chris finds out about the development in Viktor's love life. He's stumbling in, bleary eyed from his sinfully long Biology Lab, and comes face to face with a disheveled and frantic looking Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor gives him a fleeting glance, continuing on with his mission to, at least as Chris can presume, completely tear apart their dorm room.

"Viktor, mon cherie, what in the ever-loving hell are you doing to our room?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a dinner date with Yuuri and have no idea what to wear!" Viktor groans, flopping face first into the pile of clothes strewn across his bed.

"Wait, wait, that guy from your lIbrary Research class you've been telling me about?! I thought you didn't even like him."

Viktor rolls his eyes with a huff, and proceeds to relay the past few days' events to his best friend slash roommate.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you Nikiforov." Chris says, impressed.

"Yeah, yeah...just, help me figure out what to wear! Please!" Viktor practically whines.

Chris sighs, but dutifully sorts through the pile, before handing a bundle of clothes to his roommate slash best friend.

"Here, these. This shirt will bring out your eyes.", he says, holding up a pale blue button up, "And these pants accentuate your ass like they were made for it." he continues, holding up a pair of light grey jeans.

"Pair them with...these." He finishes, brandishing a pair of light brown boat shoes. 

Viktor puts the entire outfit on, and looks in the mirror.

"Don't I kind of look like i'm about to go sail a yacht?" Viktor huffs.

Chris laughs, "Mm...a little. But it works for you. Now go get your man!" He exclaims, all but pushing Viktor out the door.

 

~~~

 

Viktor walks into the cafe, and looks around. Not seeing Yuuri anywhere, he sits. 

He was worried about being a few minutes late, but apparently Yuuri is going to be even later.

'Just try and think positive thoughts. He didn't stand you up. He didn't stand you up.'

Oh god.

 

~~~

 

Yuuri is a mess with a capital 'M', and a trademark symbol, and Phichit is "Not helping!" He yells, glaring over at where his roommate and best friend is bowed over laughing at his anguish.

"Yuuri, come on. Both those shirts are practically identical, just pick one!", Phichit reasons between giggles.

He huffs, looking at the two burgundy shirts he holds, one in each hand. He guesses they are pretty similar. Playing a mental game of eenie-meanie-mineie-moe, he chooses the one in his right hand, and pulls it on over his head. 

He glances at his watch, and shrieks, "Phichit, you didn't tell me how late I was running!", he says, running to the door and hastily pulling on his jacket.

"What? I thought your dinner date was at 5:30?" Phichit asks, sounding confused.

"No! It's at 5! Oh god, I hope Viktor doesn't leave before I get there." He whines, looking at where his watch reads '5:23'. 

"I hope he doesn't think I stood him up!", he whines, before running out the door, ignoring Phichit trying to pat him on the back in an effort to calm him down.

 

~~~

 

Viktor feels like an idiot. He's spent his entire college career, his entire life really, not pursuing anyone. Too busy to do so, with pursuing his academic career and being bounced around into different boarding schools. 

And now, now he finally finds someone he's actually interested in, and they stand him up.

Because at this point, that's all it can be. It's a full half hour after when he was supposed to meet Yuuri, and he's still not there.

He's just standing up and starting to pull on his coat when someone basically comes crashing through the front door.

He looks up, and is surprised to see Yuuri.

"Viktor! Viktor, please don't leave!" he pleads, rushing over to the table, panting.

"I can explain...sort of. Please." he pleads more, and at Viktor's nod, he sits.

 

Viktor takes in his appearance. He looks good, really he does. The thought pisses him off. How dare Yuuri make him wait like some pathetic sap who gets stood up, and then rush in at the last moment begging for mercy?!

"I um...lost track of the time. I was, maybe freaking out a little...over what to wear. My roommate was helping me, and I told him to keep track of the time. Except he got confused thinking our date was at 5:30 instead of 5...i'm sorry!"

Viktor can't help but forgive him. How could anyone deny those chocolate brown puppy eyes?

He plans to say something along the lines of that, but as a chronic sufferer of 'can't function around cute boys' disease, what comes out instead is "Date?"

Yuuri, on his part, blushes even more red than before. "Um. Yeah...is that not what this is?" He asks, sheepishly.

Viktor knows it was never explicitly stated to be a date, but he definitely hoped it was construed that way. Now, having it confirmed, his heart soars.

"Yes! Yes, it's um. It's a date." He says, with a shy smile. 

Yuuri gives him a shy smile in return, and he feels his heart flip.

Oh boy.

 

~~~

 

The date goes incredibly well. Or, at least Viktor thinks it does. 

They laughed a lot, and learned a lot more about each other. And he can already feel himself falling. 

It's dark when they leave the restaurant, and a little chilly, but he feels warm just walking next to Yuuri, heading back to their shared dorm building.

He mentally debates whether it would be too forward to grab Yuuri's hand, and feels his eyes widen in surprise when Yuuri initiates the action instead.

"Okay?" Yuuri asks shyly, blush visible even in the dim light of the street lamps. 

"More than." He says with a smile, giving Yuuri's hand a squeeze, grinning like a loon when he gives one back.

Sooner rather than later, they reach the dorm, and giggle their way through heading up the stairs while still holding hands.

 

They reach their floor, and stop in between their doors. 

"I um, had a lot of fun toni-" Viktor starts to say, but is cut off by Yuuri blurting out, "My roommate won't be back until later tonight."

"What?" They both say in unison, giggling at the fact.

"You first." Viktor says.

"I um...Phichit is at his boyfriend's...if you wanted to come back to mine. We could watch a movie? Sorry if this is too forward, I just had such a great time and don't want the night to end." He rambles with a little shy laugh.

Viktor's eyebrows raise in pleased surprise. "That sounds good." 

"Good, that's good." Yuuri repeats with a smile, moving to unlock his door, holding it open for Viktor to head in first.

 

He takes in the cute little room, filled with various band and movie posters. One bed is pushed against the wall near the door. The other is against the other wall further back into the room. Judging by the pile of clothes on it, he'd assume its Yuuri's.

Apparently following his gaze, Yuuri gives a sheepish little chuckle, "Yeah, choosing an outfit was an event today." he says, clearing the clothes off and piling them into his closet.

Viktor gives a small chuckle back, "Yes, well, I can assure you that my room looks the same right now."

"Really?" Yuuri says, climbing on the bed. He grabs his laptop of his bedside table and then pats the area next to him. 

Viktor nods with a shy smile, and, taking the hint, sits down on the space, getting comfortable. He tries not to be on top of Yuuri, but its virtually impossible in small dorm beds. 

Apparently sensing his struggle, Yuuri just goes for it, and wraps his arm around his shoulders.

"Dorm beds are so small, its just easier to succumb to the cuddling." He says with a laugh.

Viktor gives a chuckle in return, and shyly lays his head on Yuuri's shoulder while he queues up Netflix. 

He hopes his chuckle doesn't bely how nervous he is. He's never done this before, and feels so out of place, and clueless on what to do.

 

~~~

 

Halfway through the movie, he feels Yuuri's eyes on him.

He looks over, and blushes when his blue meet brown. Is Yuuri going to kiss him? Oh god. He's never even kissed anyone before! How do you tell someone the only time you've been kissed was when you were in Preschool?!

"You okay?" Yuuri asks, ever-observant. That, or Viktor's emotions just show way too much on his face.

"Yeah." He says with a fake confidence he doesn't feel.

"You seem...nervous." Yuuri practically whispers, brushing Viktor's hair out of his face. The action makes him give out an embarrassing, shuddery, sigh. 

 "Its been a while." He lies, and internally winces. A while? More like forever.

Yuuri nods and smiles in understanding. "Me too." He says.

"Just don't think about it too much." He definitely whispers now, before leaning in. 

Viktor leans in as well, and tries not to startle too hard when Yuuri's lips press against his in a kiss. He has no idea what he's doing, and decides to just mimic Yuuri's movements. Judging by the pleased hum that's pressed against his mouth, he assumes its working.

 

They kiss for a while, and Viktor finds that he quite likes the feeling. Yuuri's lips are soft, and his belly lurches whenever he bites down on one of his lips, or brushes his tongue against them. His dick gives a definite twitch when a warm, wet tongue meets his own. 

Somewhere along the way, Viktor ended up sprawled on his back with Yuuri above him, laptop on the bedside table, forgotten.

He can't help but slightly feel overwhelmed, but is too scared to make his inexperience known. It feels good anyways.

But, he can't help but protest once things get more heated, Yuuri starting to grind down on him.

 

"Oh!" He sighs against Yuuri's lips, and feels himself stiffen in surprise.

Yuuri pulls back and looks at him, brown eyes flitting over his face.

"Too fast?" He asks, gently running a hand through Viktor's hair. He leans into the touch.

"Um a little?" He says shyly, clearing his throat when his voice cracks.

He braces himself for the inevitable rejection. Boys as hot as Yuuri most definitely don't take things slow.

 

To his surprise though, Yuuri just gives him a gentle smile. "Okay, that's fine." he says, before climbing off of Viktor and laying down beside him.

Viktor props himself up on an elbow to look at Yuuri, who still has the same gentle smile on his face, even though the pupils of his brown eyes are still blown wide and the crotch of his pants looks a little big. 

"Okay? You're not...mad?" He asks, confused.

Yuuri's gentle smile is replaced with one of surprise. "No? Why would I be?"

"I-...I don't...know.." Viktor finishes lamely, feeling himself blush.

Yuuri just looks at him in understanding, and sits up, cradling his face in his hands.

"Viktor, I like you. I want to see where this goes. We don't have to rush anything. I'm happy with any pace, as long as its with you." 

The feeling of Yuuri's thumbs tracing over his blushing cheeks is odd, in the best of ways.

"Okay." He sighs out, smiling when Yuuri leans forward and leaves a kiss on his forehead. 

 

Viktor glances at the time on Yuuri's alarm clock, and Yuuri follows his gaze.

"Oh okay wow. I didn't realize how much time passed. I think Phichit said he'd be back around 12, and considering its 12:13...want to call it a night?" Yuuri rambles, sheepish.

Viktor feels a pang of disappointment, but knows its for the best. He's getting tired anyways.

With a nod and a yawn, he stands from the bed, grabbing Yuuri's hand and helping him up with a smile.

"I know your room is right down the hall but, can I still walk you to it?" He asks, and Viktor can't help but smile at how adorable Yuuri is.

"Yes, definitely." he says, grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

 

Down the hall, Yuuri pulls him in for a hug. 

"I had a lot of fun tonight." He says into his shoulder.

"Me too." Viktor says back, face pressed into Yuuri's neck. 

They pull away, and meet each other for a few lingering kisses.

 

"Goodnight." Yuuri says once they pull back for air.

"Goodnight." Viktor says back, unlocking his door.

 

Chris raises his head from underneath his mountain of blankets, "How was it?" He asks.

"Amazing." Viktor sighs.

 

~~~

 

Sometime after their third date they decide to become official, neither having eyes for anyone else but the other. 

But they've been together for a few months before Viktor's inexperience makes itself known. Or well, it doesn't at first.

 

Yuuri feels confused, and everyone he's talked to is zero help. Why is he confused, you ask? Because his boyfriend of three months won't let him touch him. At least not any further than making out and grinding through clothing. 

He knows he told Viktor he didn't care about the pace of how they did things, but when he said that he didn't think it would have gotten to this point. And its not even the fact that Yuuri is horny beyond belief. He is, but thats besides the point. 

The point is that Viktor doesn't seem to have any desire to move things further, even though Yuuri knows he's turned on. Hell, the amount of times they've came in their pants is enough of a testament to that.

He just, doesn't get it. And everyone he asks just tells him to ask Viktor. Which yeah, he supposes he could do. But he's scared.

Scared that Viktor doesn't actually want him. That he's just waiting for Yuuri to ask him about it to break up with him. 

He knows that the fears are unrealistic, but he can't help them.

That's why he decides to consult the one person he didn't want to: Chris.

 

~~~

 

"Yuuri, Viktor is at class. Shouldn't you know that by now?" Chris asks with an inquiring eyebrow when he answers the door.

"Yes, um. But i'm not here for him. I want to talk to you." Yuuri says uncertain.

"Oh wow, with moi? What do I owe the pleasure." Chris smirks, letting Yuuri in.

 

He looks around, before deciding to settle on Viktor's bed, knowing he wouldn't mind. Chris sits down across from him on his own, and gives him a raised eyebrow.

"Right yeah. So...Viktor."

"Viktor?"

"Would you happen to know any reason why Viktor wouldn't want to have sex?" He blurts out.

Chris doesn't even look surprised by the question, which piques his curiosity even more.

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Yuuri asks, suddenly worried.

"Aw, sweetheart, Viktor is a scared little virgin." 

"What." Yuuri says, jaw dropping in surprise.

"Oh yes, the most virgin to ever virgin, actually. I think you were probably his first proper kiss too."

"What!" He practically screeches.

Chris just smirks.

"How in the holy hell is a guy that looks like that a virgin?!" 

"Oh believe me, it surprised me too. To my understanding, Viktor had an unconventional upbringing-" Chris starts, but both of them promptly fall silent and still at the sound of the door unlocking.

 

"I think that's enough!" Viktor yells as he bursts through the door. Yuuri looks at him, and is instantly worried. Viktor looks hurt, pretty blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Viktor, what do you mean?" Chris asks, beating Yuuri to the question.

"My class got cancelled, so I head back here, and stopped outside the door when I heard Yuuri's voice. Little did I know you guys were talking about me behind my back!" He yells, voice breaking.

Yuuri rises from the bed at the sound, and heads over to Viktor slowly, as if he's approaching a spooked animal. "Vitya, hey.." He starts.

"Don't call me that!" Viktor cuts him off, making his heart ache.

"What...but why-" He stutters out.

"Instead of talking to me about something as personal as that, you decide to go behind my back and ask my roommate instead?!"

"I...please Viktor let me explain." Yuuri rushes out, and Chris nods in agreement, springing up from his bed and grabbing his coat.

Viktor grabs his arm just as he's heading out the door.

"And don't think i'm not pissed off at you too! You should have told him to ask me, not given him information you promised not to tell anyone." 

Chris gives him a contrite look, "I know...i'll make it up to you." He says before heading out the door.

 

Yuuri sits down on Viktor's bed, wincing when he rounds on him. 

Viktor huffs, pulling off his coat, before settling down beside Yuuri, head in his hands. 

Yuuri feels his heart drop when his boyfriend starts shaking with sobs.

 

"Viktor...hey." He tries, but his boyfriend just gives a sniffle and shakes his head, before turning to look at him with wet eyes and trembling mouth.

"This wasn't how I wanted you to find out." He says sadly, and Yuuri feels even more like an ass than before. 

"I..i'm sorry Viktor. I should have just asked you. I just let my insecurities scare me into avoiding it."

"What do you mean?" Viktor asks, sounding confused. Yuuri wants nothing more than to wipe the tears from his cheeks, and decides to try it, feeling some semblance of relief when Viktor lets him.

"I mean...that I was scared of your reasoning. I was worried that the reason you kept pulling away was because you didn't actually want to be with me. That if I asked you would tell me so and then break up with me."

"Solnysko, that's ridiculous." Viktor huffs, and Yuuri feels the tension leave his body at use of the pet name.

"I know...I just get these thoughts sometimes...I guess the thought of you being a virgin never crossed my mind, because, well, you're you."

"Pathetic isn't it?" Viktor sighs, looking down.

"Hey, no." Yuuri says cupping his face, gently making him look at him, "Viktor, being a virgin isn't a bad thing. I'm not mad or disappointed or anything. I'm a little confused as to why, just because I think you're so amazing and couldn't imagine not wanting you."

At this, Viktor blushes, and gives a shy little smile that Yuuri absolutely treasures.

"Well, its not like there hasn't been people over the years. But they all just wanted sex. None of them wanted to get to know the real me. And I never really had time to develop proper feelings for anyone anyways. I focused on schoolwork more than relationships. And I moved around a lot so I moved schools a lot." He finishes with a shrug.

"Oh, well. Makes sense." He says with a nod. "And now?" he asks.

"Now?"

"Now do you feel that way. That you're interested and want to...try?" Yuuri asks shyly.

"Oh! Of course I do, Yuuri, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Viktor exclaims, pulling him in for a hug.

 

Yuuri can't help but giggle. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too."

He feels Viktor's smile against his neck.

"I'm sorry about going behind your back..." Yuuri apologizes, still feeling like a complete ass.  

"I forgive you." Viktor says, pulling back, "Now that I got your side of things...but. No more doing that okay? Ask me, I don't bite." He laughs.

Yuuri nods, and then smirks, "Yeah? Not even if I want you to?"

"Yuuri!" Viktor groans, tackling him into the mattress with a laugh. 

 

"You're terrible." He whispers against Yuuri's lips.

"Mm, yet you're still dating me." He quips back with a grin.

Viktor just rolls his eyes and kisses him again.

 

~~~

 

They don't get around to actually trying anything until a few days later. They do still have schedules loaded with classes after all. Viktor's full of biology classes for his pre-med major, and Yuuri's full of a whole smorgasbord of classes for his education major. 

But, eventually, they finally get to hang out, properly, that Friday night. They start the night by driving off campus to see a movie and grab some dinner, before heading back to Viktor's dorm, Chris off staying with his boyfriend for the weekend.

It starts like any other interaction they've had: heavy making out and grinding, Yuuri on top, Viktor letting out breathy little moans beneath him. But tonight, there's a difference.

Instead of Viktor pushing Yuuri's hands away once he starts trailing them underneath his shirt, he encourages him with a hum, even leaning up for Yuuri to pull the garment off.

 

"Wow." Yuuri says, running a reverent hand down Viktor's torso.

He feels himself blush, and looks up at Yuuri shyly. "Your turn." he says, running his hands underneath his boyfriend's sweater.

However, he's surprised when Yuuri hesitates. 

"You okay?" He asks, pulling his hands away from the sweater and moving them up to cup Yuuri's cheeks instead.

"Yeah...um yeah. Just, nervous."

"Mr Experienced is nervous?" Viktor teases.

"I'm not _that_ experienced, Vitya. I've only really did everything a few times."

Viktor feels himself release tension he didn't even realize he was holding until now. At least Yuuri isn't some super experienced sex god.

 

"Yes, well...you're changing the subject solnysko." He smirks.

Yuuri sighs, resigned. "You're just all pure muscle...and i'm not."

Viktor's eyebrows raise in surprise, "Yuuri, have you seen your thighs? I can literally see your muscles through your pants. And you're wearing dark blue jeans."

At this, Yuuri blushes and looks down at said thighs. 

"Well, yeah. You know I did ballet for years. My thighs have somehow managed to stay toned, but the rest of me has gained weight from stress...and lack of energy to work out."

Viktor is confused still. Yuuri has never come off as having extra weight to him. Maybe he hides it well?

"Yuuri, whatever you're afraid to show me...I promise i'll still love it."

 

At the word 'love', he hears Yuuri gasp and looks up into his surprised chocolate eyes. In his mind, he meant to phrase it differently, but now that its out in the air...it feels right. And then the realization hits him like a bus: he loves Yuuri.

"Yuuri...I love you." He practically blurts.

Yuuri looks like he's three (3) seconds away from bursting into tears and Viktor is about four (4) seconds away from hopping on a plane to Guam and changing his name to Timothy.

He opens his mouth to say something, anything, to try and salvage the situation, but Yuuri beats him to it.

"Viktor...Vitya, I love you too." He says before grabbing Viktor and pulling him in for a fierce hug.

"You do?" He finds himself mumbling in shock into his boyfriend's shoulder.

Yuuri pulls back, "Of course I do! How could I not?"

Viktor, at a loss of words, just leans in and presses a kiss that's more a smile against Yuuri's lips.

 

Eventually though, he gets his smiling under control, and the kiss quickly turns heated again.

This time, when Viktor starts pushing at Yuuri's sweater, he leans back enough to pull it off.

Garment gone, Viktor finally understands what his boyfriend meant by gaining weight. But, its not to the extent he made it sound. In reality, it's just a little bit of chub around his waist, with a few purple and red stretch marks around his belly button and sides.

He runs a finger down the closest one, and watches as Yuuri actively tries to suck in his belly.

"Hey, don't do that." Viktor says, running a hand down the warm flesh, gazing up at his boyfriend's embarrassed face.

"You're not...turned off?" Yuuri asks, sounding confused.

"What? No! Quite the contrary actually." Viktor smirks, before leaning forward to leave kisses along the heated skin, tracing his tongue along the marks.

"Ohh..." Yuuri sighs out shakily in understanding.

 

He makes it to Yuuri's left nipple before he's wrenched upwards and pulled into a passionate, wet kiss.

"You're going to kill me." Yuuri practically moans against his lips.

"Well, we wouldnt want that would we?" Viktor laughs, and Yuuri joins in, before the sound dies off at the movement of hands on his zipper.

"Okay?" Yuuri asks, and at Viktor's nod, unzips his pants and gently works them down Viktor's legs. 

He helps him, kicking them off from his ankles, before surging up for a kiss, feeling exposed even in his underwear. 

 

He makes a move for Yuuri's zipper, and taking the hint, he pulls his pants down and off, except he takes his underwear with him.

"Oh wow." He finds himself breathing out, flushing at the pleased smirk that spreads across Yuuri's face.

"You know, i'm feeling a little odd-matched right now...want to take yours off too?" Yuuri asks, brushing back Viktor's hair from his face, tucking it behind his ears.

Viktor is suddenly full of nervousness, and gets pissed off by the emotion. Its just underwear, right? Its not like he has something Yuuri doesn't..."

Sensing his nervousness, Yuuri's face softens, and he leans in to leave a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Its okay, we can take it slower. Why don't we just kiss for a while." He suggests.

Viktor nods, too frustrated with himself to speak, and leans in to kiss Yuuri. But he's stopped by a hand on his chest.

 

"Hey, you okay? You look upset." Yuuri asks, worry bleeding into his voice. When Viktor doesn't meet his eyes, he gently urges him to with a hand on his cheek.

Viktor huffs, but looks up, meeting his gaze.

"I'm just annoyed with myself. I don't know why i'm so nervous." He mumbles.

Yuuri smiles softly in understanding.

"Vitya, it's okay to be nervous. I feel like most people are their first times doing anything."

He sighs, dejectedly, still feeling like an idiot.

"Did I ever tell you about my first time doing anything sexual with someone?", he asks. Viktor shakes his head. "I had a full-blown panic attack the second the guy got me out of my pants." He says with a wry smile.

"Really?" Viktor asks, embarrassed by his voice cracking.

"Yeah, it was...bad. The guy was eventually understanding...but that's beside the point. The point is that its okay to be nervous, I definitely won't judge you." 

"Okay..." Viktor whispers, feeling a little bit better at his boyfriend's words.

 

He smiles when fingers start running through his hair, and he looks up, before leaning in and meeting Yuuri in a kiss.

They kiss and kiss until their lips are swollen, and each of them is peppered in hickies. Eventually, he feels himself calm down, and wonders how he should go about taking his underwear off. Should he just do it? Or should he tell Yuuri to do it? Eventually, he settles on grabbing Yuuri's hand, and leading it to the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Yuuri pulls back from where he's laying kisses along Viktor's sternum.

"You sure?" He asks. Viktor nods an affirmative, not trusting himself to speak.

Permission granted, Yuuri pulls them off with the help of Viktor, and then leans back, and just stares.

 

Viktor feels himself squirm under the gaze, and is about to protest when Yuuri cuts him off.

"You're beautiful." Yuuri sighs, and he flushes, but smiles.

"I could say the same about you." He smirks, which quickly breaks off into a moan when Yuuri palms him.

"Okay?" Yuuri asks, slowly stroking him.

"Mhm." He groans out. He didn't think someone stroking him would feel this good, after doing it to himself countless times. But its so much different, so much better, when its someone else's hand. Especially Yuuri's.

The drag is a little rough, and he's about to say something, when suddenly the hand is gone. He whines at the loss.

"One sec, just grabbing lube." Yuuri says, leaning over and rifling through his bedside drawer. He pops back up with a triumphant little sound, bottle in his hand.

 

He looks at Viktor inquiringly, and oddly enough, grabs his hand and holds it to his own. 

"Yeah, just what I thought...your hand's bigger than mine." He says, before opening the bottle and squirting some of the liquid into Viktor's hand.

He startles, surprised.

"Uh, Yuuri?" He asks, before Yuuri moves his hand and wraps it around both of them. He burns hot at both the action and the manhandling.

 

"Viktor...touch them together." Yuuri instructs breathily, and Viktor complies.

Spreading the lube around them both, he grabs them, and starts rubbing them together, the sensation making him gasp out a moan.

He continues the action, burning hotter at the sound of Yuuri's moans and the wet sound of skin against skin.

"Try...try touching the heads together." Yuuri moans out, turning louder when Viktor does so.

His moan echoes Yuuri's, and he feels his hips moving unconsciously, seeking more friction.

Yuuri starts grinding as well, and the sensation heightens. 

"Keep doing that. Yeah. But, start moving your hand up and down like you're jerking off...fuck yeah." Yuuri groans.

 

The sensation of Yuuri, hot and silky against the most sensitive parts of him, is almost enough to push him over the edge. 

He feels his belly warming, and his balls tightening, moans turning breathier. 

Yuuri, catching on, leans in. Viktor leans in too, thinking its for a kiss. 

The moan he lets out when Yuuri dips down to lick at his nipple is loud and surprised. 

 

He's never felt as much pleasure in his life, and can't even hold back his moans anymore.

"Yuuri, i'm- i'm gonna..." He moans out in warning.

"Yeah, fuck do it Vitya. Wanna feel you cum on my cock." 

Its with Yuuri's words that he finally dives over the edge, a mix of Russian swears and Yuuri's name leaving his lips as he comes all over Yuuri's own cock.

The action pushes Yuuri over the edge as well, coming with a moan of Viktor's name that, if it was possible, would have made him come again.

 

Eventually, oversensitivity makes him drop them from his hand, and he looks around for tissues before he's suddenly bowled over, Yuuri kissing him like he's water and they're in the middle of a desert.

"That was so good. Love you so much." Yuuri mumbles between kisses.

"Love you too." Viktor says with a giggle, before pulling away.

"Um, do you have tissues?" He asks, waving his cum covered hand.

Yuuri laughs, before standing on shaky legs and grabbing something from his closet. 

 

Sitting back down beside Viktor, he brandishes a package of wet wipes, and gently cleans his hand off, before cleaning off both of their softening cocks with tissues, just as gently.

Clean and sated, they get fully underneath the covers, Viktor resting his head on Yuuri's chest. 

"So it was...okay?" He asks, uncertain, leaning into the hand that's slowly running through his hair.

"Yes, more than okay. Best sex i've ever had." Yuuri says with a satisfied smile and a kiss to his forehead.

"Okay, now I know you're lying." Viktor sighs with an eye roll, making to move away from Yuuri.

 

"What? Vitya, i'm serious. Why do you think i'm lying?" Yuuri asks, wrapping his arms around him to try and discourage him from moving. His grip is gentle though, so Viktor knows he could get up if he wanted to. 

"Because you've had a bunch of sex, full on sex, with other people. How can this be the best you've ever had?"

"Because I never loved any of those people like I love you." Yuuri states simply.

Viktor feels his heart lurch, and his eyes start to tear up. Blinking away tears, and looks up at his boyfriend, and pulls him down for a kiss.

 

"You're ridiculous." He says against his lips.

"Mm, yeah, but yet you still love me." Yuuri quips back.

"Yeah, I do. I love you." Viktor says, helpless against the smile spreading his lips.

"I love you too." Yuuri says, smile mirroring his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's all folks!  
> Hah just kidding I have a bad habit of rambling in notes.
> 
> Basically, the smut in this was inspired by a super duper hot NSFW Victuuri comic (manga?), that i'll link [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c32ec6ffaf62addd3900829e07ef0252/tumblr_oy2s4o9GKi1ub7kruo1_540.png)
> 
> Follow me prompt me, or reblog this on my [Tumblr](https://stereksale77.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> And, as always, kudos and comments are the wind beneath my wings, and are always welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> <3 Kait


End file.
